


Idée Fixe

by piscessvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, I in no way condone domestic abuse, Kidnapper!Mingyu, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive!Wonwoo, Seventeen - Freeform, This is pure fiction, at the beginning its kinda uncomfortable, kpop, meanie, obsessive - Freeform, this actually becomes pretty fluffy just bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscessvt/pseuds/piscessvt
Summary: Wonwoo didn't want to call it an obsession. Because it sounded creepy and pathetic, so he called it love, and Wonwoo eventually had convinced himself that he was in love with Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo didn't think Kim Mingyu could ever be the kind of person he really was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very lightly inspired by Killing Stalking but I, in no way am giving Mingyu or Wonwoo abusive personalities, nor am I supporting an abusive relationship! There is slight domestic abuse in the first half of this chapter so please do not read if that type of thing makes you uncomfortable.  
> Think of this kinda like a messed up Beauty and the Beast?

Early fall was full of dark clouds and rain. People typically say rain is depressing, that it drains them of energy and motivation. Wonwoo didn't mind the rain. He preferred to wake up to rain clouds than rays of sun. It was a cozy feeling. The first day of fall break Wonwoo was lucky enough to wake up to that weather. 

The senior ran his fingers through the mess of black hair on his head, grabbing his phone and squinting until he managed to turn the brightness down. The teenager stared at his phone background, a gorgeous face with a stunning smile staring back at him. Kim Mingyu. It wasn't like Mingyu was his boyfriend or anything... Actually? Wonwoo wasn't even sure if Mingyu knew he existed. Wonwoo had an interest in Mingyu, that formed almost three years ago. The summer following freshman year, Wonwoo had been jumped on the way home from working at his uncle's general store. Mingyu had been walking by with a girl, probably his girlfriend at the time, and interfered. It was the first time Wonwoo had ever seen his face, but it had been burned into his mind. Wonwoo had been shocked to see Mingyu in the hallways when school started the following august. 

Wonwoo didn't want to call it an obsession. Because it sounded creepy and pathetic, so he called it love, and Wonwoo eventually had convinced himself that he was in love with Kim Mingyu. 

In three years, Mingyu had gone through a lot. Wonwoo counted four girlfriends, his parents got divorced around the end of Sophomore year, his sister graduated college and recently Mingyu had been accepted into college himself. It wasn't hard to figure those things out... I mean anyone can see it on Facebook and stuff right?

Rain started falling as Wonwoo turned onto the street Mingyu lived on. Okay, it just happened to be that Wonwoo's daily walk went through this neighborhood okay? As he continued to walk, he heard loud muffled yelling coming from Mingyu's house. Wonwoo stopped walking when he saw the front door open, eyes widening at what he was seeing. A girl was still yelling as she walked down the concrete stairs. Wonwoo had to squint through the light rain to try and confirm what he was seeing. The pretty girl had blood on her lip and a pretty dark bruise around her exposed shoulder. Her eyes met Wonwoo's and he froze for a moment as she walked closer. He stepped back, until she stopped at a parked car.

"Suo!" Mingyu's voice was deep and loud as he called out from the top of the stairs, Wonwoo took another step back as he saw the girl flinch at the sound of Mingyu’s voice.

"Baby I'm sorry!" He yelled out again, fingers running through his caramel hair.

Wonwoo looked back at the shaken up girl, eyes following her hands as she pulled out car keys from her purse. There were unsettling red marks around both her wrists that Wonwoo couldn’t seem to figure out. 

"A- are you okay?" He finally spoke, his voice was weak but full of concern nonetheless. 

The girl, Suo, shook her head and gave a dry laugh, "I can’t fucking stand him anymore." Her voice gave away the fact she was on the verge of tears. Eventually her shaky fingers unlocked the car door and before Wonwoo could really register everything going on she was speeding down the street. 

"What'd you say to her?" 

Wonwoo flinched and stepped back, having not noticed that Mingyu was now standing only a few feet away from him. 

"N- nothing I just asked if she was okay because she was crying and-" Wonwoo stopped talking when he saw the look in Mingyu's eyes. It was intimidating but Wonwoo could care less. He was seeing Mingyu up close again for the first time in years, after only watching from a distance for so long. It was becoming all too real. Of course Mingyu had to be like this. After seeing him as a god for three years, Wonwoo felt the slightest disgust towards him. 

"... did you hit her? Wh- what was up with her wrists what did you do to her?" Wonwoo stepped forward, gaining a bit too much confidence. 

"Oh.. no uh," that beautiful smile up close made Wonwoo's heart clench "she likes bondage," he motioned to his wrists "you know." 

 

Wonwoo’s face turned a mortifying shade of red, "B- but that doesn't explain why her face was all roughed up, did hit her though? Mingyu what the-"

"What?"

Wonwoo realized what he had done. Minyu didn't know who he was he had no idea. That's one way to expose yourself Wonwoo good job. 

"How do you know my name?" Mingyu crossed his arms, and Wonwoo swore he could see a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

"It's raining, I don't really want to stand out in the rain for small talk" Wonwoo crossed his arms as well, tucking his cold hands under his arms. Mingyu nodded and put a hand on Wonwoo's lower back, pushing him along as he opened the gate to his house. Wonwoo had a slight panic attack. He never thought he'd have to talk to Mingyu... nonetheless go inside his home. 

The house was quiet, only two pairs of shoes at the front of the door, Wonwoo knew both belonged to Mingyu. Did he live alone? He knew his parents divorced but why didn't they live here? Mingyu silently walked to the kitchen and Wonwoo very cautiously followed. 

"So" Mingyu's voice was sudden, and Wonwoo flinched at the sudden invasion of noise, "how do you know my name?" 

Wonwoo leaned against the kitchen entry way, looking down at his slightly damp jeans "I go to school with you." 

"I've never seen you before."

Damn he was really pushing here. Wonwoo felt as if his secret was going to spill out. That somehow Mingyu knew Wonwoo's creepy ‘crush’, but he assured himself that there was no way he could. No one knew. 

"W- we were in a class together once, I heard your name often." Wonwoo looked up to see if Mingyu was buying it. The look in Mingyu's eyes almost triggered Wonwoo into another panic attack. Mingyu squinted at him, examining his face and his body, dissecting him. 

"Okay." And it was dropped just like that. Mingyu turned to face the stove, moving a kettle on to a burner before turning it on. Wonwoo exhaled softly, not realizing the conversation had him holding his breath. 

"Stay for tea" Mingyu's tone was demanding, and Wonwoo's stubborn personality instantly fought against it. 

"I shouldn't, I need to go. But thanks for inviting me inside-" 

Mingyu's hand shot out, slamming against the wall next to Wonwoo's face, their fsces close and eyes burning into one anothers.

"I said stay for tea" His tone was deep and most likely wasn't trying to sound seductive, but of course Wonwoo was turned on from Mingyu's voice and close proximity. Even though with it inflicted slight intimidation. 

"Yeah... okay I'll stay for tea" Wonwoo whispered, eyes flashing to Mingyu's lips. 

Mingyu pushed away from the wall, going back to the stove to prepare the tea. Wonwoo cautiously sat down at the small wooden table, his hands folded together atop the slick surface. Wonwoo's narrow eyes took notice of Mingyu's every move, the way his fingers gripped the spoon as he stirred sugar into the tea, the way his tongue slid over his lips after he took a sip. Wonwoo watched as the cup Mingyu sipped out of was placed in front of him, his cheeks burning. Was it an accident? Did Mingyu know something and was trying to mess with Wonwoo?

"Ahh thank you" The teenager bowed his head and gripped the mug with both hands, the sleeves of his sweater covering his knuckles.

Mingyu rested his chin on the palm of his hand, such a smile upon beautiful lips like Mingyu's should be illegal. 

"You're wet," his voice was soft, standing up "let me get you a change of clothes." His fingertips slid up the length of Wonwoo's arm as he passed by, shivers erupting down the boys spine. What game was he playing at? 

Wonwoo took a sip of his tea, his nose scrunching up at the unusual taste. Maybe it was the type of tea Mingyu liked, so if that was the case there was no way Wonwoo was about to disrespect him and not drink it. 

Suddenly Wonwoo felt hot and cold at the same time. His vision started to blur more than usual, and shaking his head only made him feel dizzier. Wonwoo gripped the edge of the table and dropped his head between his arms. "No way.." he gripped at the collar of his shirt, tugging at the fabric that constricted his breathing. Mingyu drank from this cup! How did he….

 

 

It was pitch dark when Wonwoo came to, trying to blink his eyes only realize his eyes were being covered by something. His body still felt hot and he could tell it was coated in sweat...  
Wonwoo’s arms twitched as he felt his wrists bound above his head. 

"H- hey" he whispered, tugging at his restraints once again "hey what the hell is going on?!" He yelled in a harsher more panicked tone.

Suddenly a finger came to his lips and lips pressed against his ear. "Don't panic... I'm not going to hurt you" Mingyu's voice was sickly sweet. 

The blindfold was removed and Wonwoo panickedly whipped his head around to look at his surroundings. He was on a bed in a dark room, Mingyu's room? It must be night out by now, no sunlight even lit up the blinds covering the only window. 

"You drugged me! Mingyu what the hell?!" Wonwoo flailed again, trying to break himself free of his restraints. 

"Sh sh sh" Mingyu's lips were suddenly against Wonwoo's and he could nearly feel his stomach turn inside out. Wonwoo had no idea what the hell was going on but for the moment he embraced it. He was actually kissing Kim Mingyu. 

But as fast as it happened it was over and Wonwoo was left without his answer.

Mingyu held up something and with a click it lit up. It was Wonwoo's phone and Mingyu's photograph was displayed in front of his face. 

"Wonwoo? Would you like to explain why I'm your screen saver?" He asked, the same cocky smile on his lips that Wonwoo had grown to understand. 

Wonwoo figured in his current situation lying would get him nowhere. He was sure Mingyu would catch him anyway, no matter how convincing the lie might be. Even though there was no lie to get around this that could convince anyone.

"I like you" Wonwoo lowered his head in shame. It wasn't really accepted to be gay in Korea, most homosexuls never came out at all. They treated it like a deep dark secret, and for Wonwoo that's exactly what it was. There was no way his mother would accept him. Ever since his father left them, she had become a crazy strict christian.

Wonwoo looked up to see Mingyu staring at him. His gaze was intense, and it nearly stole the breath from Wonwoo's lungs. What was he thinking? Why was it hard to read Mingyu right now when it had always been so easy? 

"I've never been with a boy before" Where the words not expected. But it's what Mingyu had whispered against his ear as his fingers slid up his shirt. 

Wonwoo was experiencing a ocean of emotions. He'd dreamed about the way Mingyu's hands would feel on his body, got off to it even. Although the current situation was preventing him from getting very sexually excited. 

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo whispered, chest shaking "why am I tied up?" 

Mingyu's fingers began to undo the front of Wonwoo's jeans, causing even more panicked/excited wave of emotion inside of him, "I'm into it... how about you Wonwoo? Do you like bondage?" 

Wonwoo's mouth hung open and he nodded, entranced by Mingyu's mysterious charm. A sharp gasp erupted from his dry lips as Mingyu's hand caressed his bulge through his underwear. Wonwoo's reaction clearly excited Mingyu, since his hand applied more pressure around his member. 

"M- Mingyu" Wonwoo's head tilted back. His hands clenched around his restraints, he wanted so bad to reach out and touch Mingyu, to feel his sun kissed skin, to kiss the veins running through his neck. Yett he still couldn't shake the strangeness of this situation.

Mingyu looked up, entertained with Wonwoo's reactions "hm?" His lips hovered over Wonwoo's own, teasing and threatening at the same time.

"Please untie me." Wonwoo whispered, his voice desperate and shaking. 

Mingyu pulled away, an unpleasant expression on his handsome face "You want to leave don't you? I can't let you leave Wonwoo, Not now that I like having you."

Before Wonwoo could protest in anyway, the blindfold was back around his eyes and the faint sound of a door closing painfully echoed in his ear. Did Kim Mingyu just kidnap him?


End file.
